The Extractor Muses
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Cobb has had enough of Arthur and Eames' "snarky comments and looks  which Cobb couldn't decipher  across the room" :-  Enjoy reading. It's a bit of fun really.


**Title:** The Extractor Muses

**Author:** ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing:** Arthur & Eamess

**Warnings:** None really apart from that it is SLASH.

**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns ****Inception** along with the characters and the sets.

**Notes:** I didn't know what the hell I was thinking in writing this :-) Hope you like it though. x

* * *

Cobb had enough of the pair of them. Either of them in his car, together or apart tested his patience. Arthur alone was irritating because he questioned everything. This caused Cobb to ignore him or refuse to go on long drives with him. He cared for Arthur – like a brother, the guy had stuck by him in the worst of times. Arthur was brilliant at what he did, but he had a knack of over thinking concepts. Eames on the other hand is too happy and always sees the good in just about everyone. Eames also does not stop talking when he is on a point. The pair of them: are fine on their own, but together Cobb has to force them to get along. They are like kids. They will bicker about anything. If they're not bickering, they're shouting, if they aren't shouting it will be close to it. Snarky comments and looks (which Cobb couldn't decipher) across the room. The time the two take out of their schedule for each other is absolutely crazy, anyone would believe each one enjoys annoying the other. It's not one way. Eames irritates Arthur, but Arthur will ask for it by saying something about Eames' idea, making the Brit reply.

So when Arthur came to Cobb complaining, Cobb said:

"Arthur enough" loud enough for the rest of the team to hear "You and Eames have to stop. What am I? A teacher, you want me to put you both under the sedative for a _very long_ period of time as isolation?" Cobb asked Arthur – who had his mouth open in protest – shut his mouth and fell silent. This brought out the father in Cobb. "You two are unbelievable" he exclaimed walking into the main part of the warehouse where the rest of the team were.

"You" he said pointing at Eames "stop infuriating him" Cobb took another breath. "And you" turning back to Arthur. "Ignore him, and please at least try not to have your hands around each other's throats within five minutes of being near each other" he pleaded. Ariadne smirked and Yusuf chuckled. Eames and Arthur were looking like two naughty school boys.

"Sorry Cobb" if either of them had said 'sir' the team would have gone into laughing fits. Cobb rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just – Arthur come with me. I need your ideas on our client" Cobb said, commanding the man to follow him just by voice. As they were now working in a more legal side of inception: using their skills to help a psychology clinic with clients, Cobb felt more comfortable in leaving his kids for a short period of times.

Once they were outside in the glaring, hideous sun, Cobb spoke.

"So what is it between you and Eames?" he asked. Arthur gaped.

"What?"

"What?" Cobb repeated Arthur's question.

"What do you mean – what is between me and – "

"I don't know – I was hoping you would tell me" Cobb countered. The two men stood on the balcony, the wind blew across their faces.

"This is getting confusing – are you insinuating?-"

"I'm not insinuating anything. You have to be thinking about it, or at least thought about it once, otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive about what I am supposedly insinuating" Cobb finished looking directly at Arthur who scowled. "You shouldn't keep doing that; soon your face will stay in that position"

"Don't analyse me Cobb" he stated and Cobb raised his eyebrows.

"Analysing you is very difficult Arthur" Cobb said, and the slimmer man lent on the balcony with his elbows. "But you mustn't get ruffled by Eames. He does like you – but you push him away all the time" Cobb said.

"Cobb, what are you trying to say?" Arthur asked slowly.

"You two – I just want this angst to stop. It's driving me insane. You two are my closest friends, it's when I'm with you both, I keep reading between the lines" Cobb looked across the city scape. "Can you make an effort? For me, so I don't have to mentally scream at you two every damn moment?" Arthur nodded.

"Thanks Cobb" Arthur replied softly.

"Well anyway what has our client told you?" Cobb asked.

"Says that we need to look at her past, she likes churches and gardens, spent a lot of time in county house gardens when she grew up in England" Arthur said as they walked back into the warehouse.

"Oh Eames will love that" Cobb said with a smirk. "You and Ariadne go look around at the churches and gardens in the file" and Arthur looked at Ariadne who got up and hooked her bag over her shoulder. The two left with Ariadne smirking at Arthur, who like a gentleman held the door open for her. This gave Arthur time to flash Cobb a dirty look. Cobb did not take this to offence, he just heaved as soon as Arthur was out of earshot. Eames swung on the chair like a child.

"You know something Cobb?" Eames asked with one hand clenching and unclenching freely on the armrest. Cobb looked at the Forger blankly – wondering whether a smart comment was going to be released or not. "If Arthur and I weren't colleagues we would either be enemies or lovers"

Cobb felt the sudden need to throw something at the man or yell to the high heavens. The two of them Arthur and Eames drive him up the bloody wall! Why can't they be one thing? Either: Friends, colleagues or …

But just something needs to be done. SOON.

_

* * *

I don't know, I just thought about Cobb's view on Arthur and Eames. Blergh :-) x_


End file.
